


Lutter Contre

by bunkiss



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 06:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14206659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunkiss/pseuds/bunkiss
Summary: Marinette studied her surroundings. Her house was only a block away, and it seems to be the only safe spot where she could feed Tikki and gather her thoughts. She knew Chat was going to have to tag along, but did this mean that she was going to have to transform in front of him? Was this the end of their identities being kept a secret?





	Lutter Contre

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small fic I'm working on - this excerpt is unfinished! I'm not sure if I like it enough to write out more yet ~ If you're interested in reading more feel free to comment, or you can message me on my Tumblr (maribugged)! Thank you for reading ~

Marinette gripped ever so slightly on to his hips, his slender figure perfectly fitting into hers. Tears stung in the corner of her eyes, making it hard to see at all; she could only vaguely make out the figure looming over her. Her partner. Chat Noir.

“Hold on Bugaboo, I’ve got you,” he muttered, tightening his own grip as he carried her bridal style through the streets of Paris. He snuck his way into an alleyway, setting her down gently in the shadows and kneeling before her.

“How does your ankle feel?” His face was filled with worry. “I’ll be fine Kitty… I just need some sort of bandage or something so I can get back out there-” She was immediately cut off by Chat’s cries of discontent. “Absolutely not! You have to stay here, Hawkmoth will destroy you if you’re weakened like this!” He paused. “I can’t lose you Ladybug. We have to give up for now and rethink our strategy…”

Suddenly, Marinette’s earrings beeped. She placed her hand against her ear, the idea of defeat just incomprehensible. “Alright, Chat. We’ll retreat and re-plan.” _I’m sure Tikki’s tired too,_ she thought to herself. She reached her hand out to Chat to gesture for help standing up. He pulled her up, and then put her arm around his shoulder. “Lean on me, you’re not leaving alone.” Marinette sighed, understanding the severity of this situation.

A voice boomed in the distance. “I WILL FIND YOU LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR! YOU CAN’T HIDE FOREVER!” Screams could be heard through the streets, and they knew they had to move; and quick. “Where are we going LB?”

Marinette studied her surroundings. Her house was only a block away, and it seems to be the only safe spot where she could feed Tikki and gather her thoughts. She knew Chat was going to have to tag along, but did this mean that she was going to have to transform in front of him? Was this the end of their identities being kept a secret?


End file.
